Cursed by Love
by SirenaLoreley
Summary: While trying to find a ghost who forces young boys to commit suicide, Nero and Dante discover that they should not hide what they feel for each other... (A bit of fluff and angsty DantexNero)


Okay, I'm still alive! but not too comfortable writing in english (remember, I'm spanish speaker; to write a whole story in english from the start is tiring. Why don't I just translate the ones I have in spanish to english, you say? damn, it's even MORE tiring! lol).  
This one, actually, is an old roleplay I've made with a friend of mine: it was written in english from the start; I just edited it enough so it's actually a story. Has a bit of BoyLove, but not too much, just fluff (nothing XXX actually XD). Hope you like it!  
Ps: damn, the page messed my edition... hope it's still readable.

 **Cursed by Love**

"Uhm… please ma'am, can you repeat that again…?

The voice on the other end of the phone was shaky and soft, like that of a very old woman… Dante smiled, thinking about how many times in his life and career grannies asked him to clear their house of a demon… or a mouse.

"Of course, young man… it's about a ghost… inside that house."  
"Oh…"  
"It already has claimed a few young'uns', you know… forced them into suicide… tradition says it was a lovely young man who died after suffering a severe heartbreak… he took his own life, because he felt nobody could truly love him… such a sad story, would you say…? And its spirit cursed this mansion, and started causing harm to our kids… you have to stop it, Mr. Dante… please…"

Damn, that sounded bad enough.

"Okay, ma'am, we'll be there in a few…" and with that, he hung up.

It was the first mission in several days, and Dante had been so bored he was just eager to take it, no matter what it was. It could have been a single scarecrow, or the whole Devil Army, it was the same.

But anyway, it was something different; a strange demon terrorized a neighborhood, killing young people, or something along those lines. It was weird, because the elder woman who talked with him on the phone insisted that it was a 'ghost', not a demon... Dante pondered for a while, he actually never faced ghosts… ethereal creatures were hard to 'kill'… and also, aren't ghosts already dead…?

But anyway... it was work! And really, how much different can be a ghost from a demon, right...? right…!?

It would be piece of cake.

"HEY KID! we have a job, wanna come!?"

The teen had been bored for so long, it was almost depressing; no jobs and no play made Nero a very dull boy (like the novel says).  
"Mh…?"  
Finally something came to catch his attention. "A job? At last? You serious?..." he asked in disbelief to the other. Smiling excitedly, he went to his room to get his equipment. He was really happy to get the chance to do something more interesting than just to count the spider webs on the ceiling…

Also, even if he didn't want to admit… to go on a mission with Dante was always fun… he liked to share the time with the elder hunter. To just be with him…  
If he were a bit more honest with himself after all those months since he came from Fortuna in search of Dante AND some jobs, he would have already admitted he was in lov-  
 _*No… nonononono, not love, it's just a crush, just a crush, it will pass…*  
_ Nero sighed…

A few minutes later only, he went back down, ready and set to go. "So what is it this time?"

"…meh, some stupid demon harassing the youngsters in next town… but it's better than nothing, right?"

Dante thought it would be useless to explain the kid about the 'ghost' concept… he himself didn't know the difference quite well, anyway. He didn't fight against ghosts a lot... if ever.

"…the old lady said the demon likes to possess young people and then force them to commit suicide… I guess we'll be able to spot it, the woman talked about an old mansion near the end of town… apparently the demon lives there."

 ***/*/***

They were on their way immediately; the town wasn't far away, so Dante decided to take the car instead of the train. The first thing that came in sight just reaching the outskirts of next town was the very old, VERY scary looking, abandoned mansion…

"…damn… my joint looks lively next to this place, right…?" Dante mused, smiling at Nero "…you are not afraid, are you…?"

"Piss off…!"

The boy arched a brow in irritation when asked if he was afraid. OF COURSE he got a 'little' nervous, he had a slight shiver at the sight of the creepy looking place, but nothing more than that! Instead of replying, he walked right towards the mansion, somewhat hopping the case itself would take his mind out of the creepy, scary thoughts. "Are you scared, old man?"

Dante smiled, looking at Nero's delightful silhouette going up the steps and into the house. Damn, the kid was hot… he didn't want to admit it out loud, but he was already 'head over heels' for Nero; since he saw him for the first time, after falling through the window of Fortuna's church and shooting that creepy old man's faces off…  
Dante chuckled; what a 'romantic' memory…!

"…never in my life have I been scared…" he answered out loud, following the boy inside "…maybe I'll be a little scared if I might lose you, kid…" he murmured to himself, not wanting Nero to hear that.

 _*…so… is that true…?*_

He stopped dead in the tracks. That voice… where did it come from…? He scanned around, but there was nothing. The mansion was deadly silent and cold.

"…could have sworn I heard a boy's voice…"

The elder shook his head and went to the right side of the mansion, while Nero took the stairs…  
"Damn this creepy place… I'm starting to imagine things…"

 ***/*/***

The teen, apparently, heard that voice as well. He turned around to where he thought was the boy's voice, but no one was in sight.  
"Mh…"  
Nero went up the old and rickety stairs. Just before he reached the next level of the mansion, he turned to the elder with a weird kind of scowl: somewhat in between a pout and glare "...don't make me worry..." he simply whispered before moving upstairs.

It was weird, though; a second after he set his feet on the second floor, the temperature felt much colder. Nero could almost see his breath coming out of his mouth…  
"...weird… why is it so cold here…? Maybe it's an ice type demon…" He moved slowly and carefully, peeking inside every room that was still illuminated by the sunlight...

/pat pat pat/

A soft padding could be heard... footsteps. Very real footsteps.

"Dante…?"  
Nothing.

The teen hunter froze. A thin shadow passed near Nero, and got inside a room with a sigh.

 _*…come…*_

Nero was paralyzed for a few seconds. Was that… a _ghost_!?  
*Fucking shit, Dante, why didn't you tell me!?*

He never faced a ghost, but knew exactly the problem with fighting an ethereal thing: you can't shoot 'em, slash 'em, or do anything to 'em… and what was worst, he didn't have any vial of holy water with him… if it could help in anyway.  
"…this is bad…"

None the less, he had to take a chance and do something, right? He had to finish the job, he was a demon hunter, he won't turn tail and run like a scaredy cat! Dante would laugh at him!  
"…ookay, Nero… let's do it…"  
With an unsure thought, he moved into that room… and the first thing he noticed inside were bloody writings on the wall on his left...  
"…oh my god…"

Nero was about to actually get out of that place, but he steeled his muscles and walked to the middle of the room, just to get a better look at the gore splatters .The blood was dry and brownish, looked like it was put there a very long time ago, and the words were not gibberish but real messages, written with steady fingers, no doubt of that... stuff like 'love you', 'why?', 'will you come back?', and 'I will never forget you'...

Very sick and disturbing, alright.

"…what the fuck is this…"

"...hello."

The sudden voice came from a corner of the room; the young hunter turned around sharply, surprised by the sudden sound. There was a small bench just in the very corner, shadowed by the walls; a thin teenager boy sat there looking at Nero with sad eyes.

He couldn't say what was more disturbing, the fact that a unarmed boy was _there_ , or that he spoke to him…  
"Uhm…" Nero wasn't absolutely sure about what to do or say; "…hey…"

The boy smiled, but it was a sad expression.

"Are you looking for something?"

His hair was black and had bright green eyes. Nero felt strange; it was like those eyes were digging inside his own… inside his very soul…

"…did you lose something… or someone…"  
"…wh-what—"

"...oh… I see… are you alone...?"

Nero couldn't find an answer for that, but he already knew he was facing something supernatural. There was a strange air around the skinny boy… a heavy melancholy clung to him like a shawl. He felt the urge to pity him, but also thought he had to be crazy to just stand there listening to the sad voice...  
…but… He listened to the questions… and unexpectedly he was swarmed by thoughts of the elder hunter, of his soft smile and soothing voice…

*…I… do I… really… have a chance with… him…?*

Nero felt so sad, and couldn't understand why… why so sudden…?

"...maybe I am..." he answered to both questions, almost without really thinking about it.

"...I see... I'm alone too... I've been alone, _for so… very… long_..."

The boy wasn't on the bench anymore. The place grew even colder, so much that Nero breathed puffs of steam through his mouth and nose; he was actually trembling shaken by something even deeper and darker than fear…

"...I want to feel again..." the voice, right next to his ear "...I want to be warm, to be loved... I've never been loved... I don't know how _true love_ feels..."

A cold hand touched Nero's chest. His breathing stopped.

"...do you?"

On the other side of the mansion, Dante stopped his search and turned around. He felt a sudden surge of energy, somewhere... it wasn't evil, but it wasn't normal either... it felt strange, almost sickening... and so very cold...

-...Nero...?

The teen heard Dante's faint voice but couldn't answer back… He felt his face get suddenly hot, he was blushing…! And remembered he blushed every time he heard the man's voice, always making him think about the older hunter, even when he wasn't around to hear the soft sound...

But… but, the man was so far away… unreachable…  
*Why…? Why am I thinking this…!?*

With a sudden stab of remorse and desperation, he screamed the elder's name as loud as he could before suddenly collapsing on the cold and dusty floor.

 ***/*/***

Dante heard Nero's call, and he felt like Devil Triggering just to fly by his side... the kid's voice was frantic, and the fright spurred him upstairs almost jumping over the steps without looking.

" _NERO!"_

He entered the cold room paying no attention to the writings in blood on the wall, and saw Nero on the floor, out cold. The elder picked him up, shaking the kid none too gently due to his nervousness and the fact that Nero just screamed bloody murder seconds before.

"KID! Nero, hey! wake up!" he caressed his cheek and even slapped him lightly, trying to wake Nero up "...please open your eyes!"

What in seven hells happened...? was it the demon?

...no, it was a ghost, not a demon... a _ghost_.  
Dante felt like shooting himself on the foot for not warning Nero about it.

"...damnit... what did it do to you...!?"  
He was furious; he felt the blood boil inside his veins, if the goddamned spirit hurt Nero badly, he was going to-

"…ssssshhhhhhhut up."

"...!"

All of a sudden, the teen woke up, a slight glint of blue and green on his eyes... Dante sighed heavily and smiled when he saw those eyes opening again... he was so happy that he didn't notice the weird change in Nero's irises.

Nero shivered, feeling somewhat colder than usual; once he opened his eyes, he blushed slightly at the position he was in...

"What the hell, old man... what are you… I mean… where did he go..? the boy..." he told softly, looking around anxiously.

"...what boy? there was nobody here when I came in... I heard you scream... what happened, did you see the demon? I mean, the ghost, I forgot to tell you, it was a ghost…" he added a bit sheepishly.

He helped Nero on his feet but kept an arm around his waist.

"...anyway, I can't feel any kind of energy here anymore... maybe it ran away?"

The boy looked around "...maybe... though, can a ghost 'run away'…?" he pondered before looking at his waist, blushing and smiling while pushing himself away from the elder hunter; "...you were this worried for me, old man...?" he asks softly, trying to make it sound like a tease but somewhat failing. Dante regarded him and immediately looked down to hide a slight blush. Damn kid and his cute face…

"...forget it, old man… maybe it ran away, alright… let's just...go back now..."

Dante grunted in affirmation, still feeling a bit wary... there was _something_ there... something strange, but it wasn't dangerous... it was...

...so very sad...

"Yeah, let's go home... we'll pick our pay in our way out."

 ***/*/***

They left the house, and were fast to find the elder woman who called them. The old lady was actually waiting for them outside the abandoned mansion, looking antsy.

"There you are... you took care of the ghost?" she asked, and Dante felt a bit guilty for the little lie he was going to tell.

"Yeah, yeah, in a way... but anyway, if it appears again, just call back..."

The woman nodded, smiling knowingly, and then looked at Nero straight into his eyes... she sighed and dropped her head a bit.

When Dante went to start the car, the old lady took Nero's human hand softly and smiled a sad smile. The boy was about to shake her off (gently) to follow the elder, until he heard her words:  
"...take care, young man... keep the one you love the most close to you..."  
"…huh…?"

From what she was saying, to him it sounded a bit like bad news... or, maybe she was a wacky old lady, like so many old ladies he met. He simply nodded awkwardly before letting go and joining Dante. The journey back to Capulet City would be fast, he hoped…

 ***/*/***

The ride was dull, as always, and Nero felt a bit restless. After a few minutes, he leaned on the older man's shoulder closing his eyes slowly "...I feel really tired..." he simply told...

"...?"

Dante was so concentrated driving, he actually jumped a bit when he felt Nero leaning against him. It was so out of character, the kid never really wanted to stay _that_ close to him, getting angry with any hint of playful approaching Dante did.

"...wanna lay in the back seat, kid...?" he offered, looking at the boy as he shivered; he frowned "...are you cold...?"

He touched Nero's forehead, looking for traces of fever. He was actually a bit cold, though...

"…I still feel cold from back there... I mean… that house." he admitted to the elder before somewhat snuggling the shoulder for comfort. Dante didn't say anything, but he was secretly happy with the kid next to him like that.

Nero, though, wasn't so good; something inside his chest was tightening. His heart felt so heavy…

"...don't you think it's... sad? When you love someone and the other doesn't..? And you'd do absolutely everything for that person..?" he asks softly, out of nowhere.

"..."

Dante's mind went blank for a few seconds. What was the kid talking about?

"...uhh... kid, are you okay? I guess you really are tired... I don't know what you're talking about..."

Or maybe he knew... but he was scared to talk about that at the moment.

"...l-look, we're near home! I'll make some coffee to warm you up, how does that sound?" he tried to sound cheerful. To be honest, he didn't like Nero's tone… sounded almost… hopeless.  
But his intent failed. The teen didn't say anything; he pulled away and didn't seem to think of anything. All he did was to wait until they were back home…

 _*…see…? He doesn't like you enough to try and be honest with you…*_

Nero wasn't on his right mind… he heard that voice inside his head, a voice that wasn't his own, not even his inner demon's. He closed his eyes, a deep green on his irises instead of the normal clear blue.

*…why…? Why doesn't he _speak_ to me…? Why doesn't he tell me if he _loves_ me or not…? He wants me to _suffer_ … _he kills me inside_ , oh so slowly…*

His thoughts seemed surreal... he only saw deep red... Once they were back at the DMC, he instantly headed to his room, locking the door shut and tightly before lying down on his bed, curling into a ball and sobbing silently, not knowing why his heart ached so badly...

*…please, stop… I want it to _STOP_ …*

*…then… stop it… stop it _forever_ …*

Nero opened his already green eyes… He felt out of his own body, of his own mind…

He sat on the bed, not being able to control himself; not even thinking about how crazy was the next thing he was going to do.

*…stop it… stop it… the night stand… the scissors you have there… use those… _stop it forever_ …*

 ***/*/***

-...

Dante didn't know what to think. He saw Nero almost escape from him and up the stairs, before he could say anything. He sighed and went to make coffee anyway; he needed it and he was decided to give some to Nero as well.

*...kid...*

He felt so much for him... but he was almost scared of telling the boy how he felt. He didn't know if Nero felt the same...

"…I'm such a coward…"

 _*...why don't you tell me you love me...*_

"...?"

Suddenly, Dante heard that voice again; he almost dropped the jar of coffee, startled by the sad sound... it was the same he heard inside the abandoned mansion, he was sure of it! how could it be!? was he losing his mind?

"It can't be, the thing disappeared back there… am I imagining it…?"

...or... was that ghost here... in the house...?

No, impossible! but... it felt rather cold... and that sadness... it clung in the air, heavily...

Meanwhile…

*Nero... if he doesn't love you... why are you still alive...? come with me... it's so much cold here... I need somebody... I need love... _stop this pain_ …*

The sharp tool glinted on his hand. The voice inside his mind was so sweet; how could he said no...?

The boy started digging the blade of the scissors deeply on his snowy skin, starting from his neck all the way down to his chest, blood starting to escape from his throat, making it a little hard to breathe… the crimson fluid coated his shirt, pouring nonstop from the deep gash.

*...he doesn't... love me...* he thought slowly (he and 'something else' inside his head) as he felt the blood rushing to his gaping wound, trying to escape his body in heavy waves... it could have been already too late for him, if his devil side wouldn't had frantically howled at Dante's mind for help. It was like an invisible wave of pain that hit the unsuspecting older hunter with full force.

"…!"

Dante dropped his coffee mug, the pieces of porcelain and hot dark liquid scattering all over the place, suddenly feeling something cold and harsh grip at his chest. It was painful, and desperate... his inner demon went frantic, and he felt-

"...that smell... it's..."

 _*...blood! HIS! RUN!*_

Dante didn't need this devil side to tell him twice; he ran upstairs and kicked Nero's room door down without remorse; he knew where the blood were coming from, even before seeing the red cascading from the gash, and immediately slapped the scissors off his hands and held the boy's deep cut trying to stop the bleeding. He shook weakly the almost unresponsive boy, feeling desperate… blood loss couldn't kill him, no, Nero would NOT die like this!

"...Nero! Nero, why!?"

He looked at the scissors not far away from the boy's limp hand, the fresh blood glimmering on the edge. The elder took a piece of torn sheets and pressed it against the wound on his neck, the deeper one.

"…why ...why did you do this...?" whispered softly now, still trembling, still afraid, still not knowing why…

The boy opened his eyes and looked away, his sight being already blurry. It was strange, his strength faded so fast... it was like his body and soul were ready to let himself die.

"...you don't...care for me... why should you care...?" he asks gently, trying to pull away from the elder's touch. It was only because of his weakness that he couldn't move from that position, Dante's strong hands stilling him firmly but gently.

"Wh—what…?"

Dante didn't relent. He held Nero close to him, even if the blood seeped into his own clothes. Nero's voice sounded strange… something about the boy… was… not normal at all.

"...but I care, Nero... why do you say that...? you... you are very important to me..."

He touched his cheek and turned Nero so he could face him.

"...!"

He saw it then, and immediately understood 'why' and 'how'...

Nero's eyes... they were a vibrant green.

*The ghost...*

"...N-Nero... no..." he looked into those eyes, steeling himself for a different type of fight; "...give me Nero back..."

The boy looked into the elder's eyes deeply, the pain in those green eyes ever so flagrant. It wasn't Nero, no… it was that boy, the ghost with green eyes the old lady talk to him about; the one possessing young people and forcing them into suicide…  
…for love.

"He already knows you don't care enough... he knows you don't _love_ him... why should he come back to you...? you only put pain in him... because he truly loves you…" the ghost told him, as vibrant blood painted the clothes against his neck wound a deep red. Dante felt his heart ache horrifyingly.

"I… I wasn't… I didn't- ...it wasn't my intention... I... I didn't know he... he felt for me that way..."

The elder touched those lips with his thumb, his bloodied hands smearing the red fluid over the pale skin. It was a soft caress, and the green eyes looked at him almost curiously.

"...I ...I want him with me... I don't want to lose him... you can't take him away from me...!"

He was getting angry, he won't lose Nero! Not to this remorseful spirit…!

"...please, Nero, please... I... I do love you...!"

The green irises trembled and the soft colors swirled inside Nero's sight. A soft shade of blue started to mix with the vibrant green, a slow chromatic battle. He looked up and turned his head away "...are you saying this...to bring him back only...? just because...you feel guilt...?" he asked, the blue and green in his eyes fighting "…do you have any proof you love him...?"

Dante looked inside those green orbs, his own eyes steely and determined.

"...proof, you say... you need proof..."

The elder gently laid the boy down on the bed again, and leaned over him, taking the scissors from the ground and putting them on Nero's hand. He holds both of the boy's hands, steady them and sighed.

"I've known you for so long, kid… and what I feel for you, it started almost the same day I first met you; right in that very second, I knew I wanted to be near you... but I've never… I've never thought you would feel the same for me… I saw how sad and miserable you were, back in Fortuna… I saw those people hurting you, pushing you, leaving you so lonely… I wanted to save you; I wanted to—to show you what true love is… true respect. I will do anything for you, kid... I would even die for you... I don't want to leave you alone, never again..."

He smiled.

"...if you want to take someone's life... take mine, instead..."

And then he leaned forward and kissed those soft lips softly, caringly. For the very first time.

Nero was paralyzed. The touch was almost featherlike, and still it burned like gentle fire inside his skin.  
*Is this… for real…? Dante…*

After a few seconds of being kissed the green in his eyes finally disappeared, along with the cold temperature, and slowly he could feel his wound finally healing up…

Tears gently flowed down his cheeks as he brought the elder closer to him, his hands trembling a bit while grabbing the elder's clothes, wanting more of that sweet, gentle kiss he was given...

Dante felt the skin under Nero's touch warm up bit by bit, and the kiss grew even more sensual and deep, until he needed to breathe again. He looked down at Nero, those beautiful clear blue eyes shining again.  
"D… Dante…"

For the first time in what seemed an eternity, the elder could breathe again.

"...I thought I lost you... I was so scared..."

He kissed those tears and the lips again... did the ghost disappear? Was the boy finally at peace...?

The teen brought the elder closer, feeling a little itch on his wound; in ten minutes or so, he would be all healed up, even less if he triggered. But he felt okay, he felt safe already, with Dante's arms around him, warming him lovingly.

"I hate it... hate how you make me feel like a damn woman... stupid… old… man…" he growled out while pouting softly. "...and I especially hate how you always end up saving my ass..." he told with a blush on his face.

Dante shushed, kissing Nero once more before gently wrapping his arms tighter around his body.

"...you can hate me all you want... but, please, stay by my side, always... I don't know what I would do without you... I love you... I really do..."

He was blushing too; he never thought he would be the one telling those words to the boy first...

…but, what about him? Dante even doubted a little, squirming before speaking:

"...and... how about you...? it is true, what the ghost said...? do you love me...?"

The boy kissed back passionately, his arms wrapping around the elder's neck to keep him close.

"Old man, look at this wound and tell me this isn't enough proof to you that I do… without you in my life, I… I wouldn't want to keep on living…" he blushed and looked straight into the elder's eyes, thinking he'd do whatever to prove his love.

Dante moaned, as if he was in pain, and kissed the healing wound licking the blood and cleaning the soft skin.

"Please, baby... you don't have to hurt yourself again, just to show me your love... just kiss me, just look at me with your lovely eyes... I'll see your true feelings in them; I'll feel the love in your kisses..."

Nero tried to speak, but the tears drowned him; he closed his eyes and kissed the stubbly chin, the warm lips, the eyelids, all of the beloved's face, and with each kiss he felt all of the old pain just eroding from his heart.

"I love you… Dante…"

"And I love you… Nero…"

Both of them felt like those words spoke a truth that was just hidden under the surface, desperately wanting to be heard… they were happy, so very happy, that it finally flourished.

So strange, really… that they had to thank that poor, sad ghost for all of their happiness.

 ***/*/***

Somewhere… between this world and the other…

"Ah… so you came back already…?"  
"Yes…"  
"And...? how was it…?"  
"It was good this time; they actually loved each other… I didn't have to kill anybody."

"Ah… I'm happy to hear that… are you satisfied with that much…?"  
"It was enough love to feed me for years…"  
"…well, then… we can rest for a while… until you need to feed with love again… until this curse is finally broken forever..."  
"…will you sleep with me?"  
"Maybe later… sweet dreams, my grandchild…"  
"Thank you… grandma…"

 **END**


End file.
